Forgive Me Father, For I Have Sinned
by Moonlightpheonix-xX
Summary: I've been abused, experimented, stuck with over 20 younger siblings and honestly, my love life hasn't been that great, either. Ever read a story from a Kishin's point of view? Side story to New Divide. Pairings inside. Formally 'Till Death Do Us Part'.


**A/N All right, if you've read New Divide up to it's recent chapters, then you'll get this. This would be Alec's side of the story. It takes place AFTER New Divide, and this is Alec looking back on the recent events and the chain-reaction that followed. **

**I haven't written Samara, Cam and Fred's sides due to the fact that Alec is easier for me to write. And this story has a different plot that won't kick in fully until after awhile. Also, if I get up to a point I haven't typed in New Divide yet, and the characters (Alice, Brandon) are still there, this will be on hiatus until I type that chapter.**

**So, as I promised in the summary, a list of the possible pairings in this: several OCxOC pairings, hints of OCxMedusa and SteinxMedusa, SoMa, KiFem!Chro and slight OCxThe Doors(Classic Rock band). **

**Remember, this is Alec writing so his descriptions of Brandon will be VERY bias and the DWMA/Shibusen is put in a bad light along with the fact that he hasn't gone to school before this period of time. Some of the words will be purposely misspelled to make this more believable. He also uses 'big words' when he writes because he's over 250 years old.**

**Oh, and since this takes place in the middle of New Divide, it will be fast-paced. **

**Warnings: Blood and gore in explicit detail, cannibalism, character death, insanity, and implications of incest. Don't like, don't read. There will be a fight scene.**

**Disclaimer: Brandon, Brianna, Alex and Stephane belong to Dronedude. I do not take credit for these characters AT ALL. I do not own Soul Eater.**

**I do, however, own Alec, Samara, Cam, Fred, Lucian, Alice and all other Wendigo OCs in this fic including: Alec's siblings(except Blair), Jackie, Alec's neices and his Dad. You are allowed to use these characters.**

**Alright, let the story begin!**

After the recent events, I feel compelled to write this.

I don't exactly understand how this chain of events began to unfold, nor do I wish to. I wish only to be left alone with my thoughts.

Though, I suppose if you're going to read this, I should introduce myself. My name is Alexiel Wendigo, Alec for short. I am a Kishin and I'm almost three-hundred years old.

For those of you who don't know; a Kishin is kind of like a demon. We are monstrous beings and spirits that grow powerful by eating the life-force of humans, their souls. I am a particular kind of Kishin called a 'Wendigo'; a kind of Kishin that not only eats a person's soul, but their flesh and bones as well.

No, wait. Let me correct that. I _used _to be a Wendigo. I'm not anymore and you can blame that meddlesome scientist for that. Stein was his name, I believe. I'm not sure now, my memory is a bit... fuzzy... for reasons you will later learn.

Ah, that man. That horrid, horrid man. I will never forget that stitched up face, the one that my face currently mirrors. What he has done to me is unforgivable. He reminds me of someone I used to live with. Someone I hated possibly even more.

A witch and also a scientist. Her name was Medusa. Her actions I am also unable to forgive. Her fake cheeryness and suger-coated lies.

She lied to me. For several years, the only thing she said to me were lies. I don't take kindly to being lied to.

I knew she only wanted another experiment. A test subject and a servant-that was all I was to her. Even underneath her 'kind' smile and those horrible words of praise, I could tell she was acting. Her soul, she was too cruel to be so motherly and actually mean it.

It hurt after I realized that. A lot.

I gave her food, shelter, a place to sleep at night; I let her into my home and how does she repay me? She grows bored of me. After starting a new experiment, she wanted a new test subject. At that moment, I decided I hated humans. I did not want her to leave, though. I'd never go back to my lonely, reclusive life.

I offered to get her some.

None were good enough for her.

But then two came to us and she found them perfect. Words alone cannot describe how much I envied them; despised them. I can remember that day clearly and the confusion that followed afterwards. That day was the day that my life turned into a living Hell.

She contacted me through the snakes she placed in my body. I could hear her clearly.

She said that she had found two willing test subjects that would be perfect for us. A girl and a boy.

You see, we were working on something called 'Magitechnology'. Our main reason for trying to create it was to use it to transfer our souls into a seperate body without being injured and we needed two willing test subjects for us to see if it works. Of course, I had an alterior motive, but you'll find that out later.

Both were young. Both were smart. Both were strong. They were, qualifications-wise, perfect.

The first, I remember, was the female. I immediately liked her, it felt like we'd known eachother for a long time even though I'm sure we had only met just then. She had pale skin and narrowed, red eyes that I found similar to Medusa's. Her face was thin and long, with what people would normally describe as a German nose, meaning she was from Germany or her ancestors were. Her black hair reached to the small of her back. It looked like it had recently been cut. And, as I could tell from the sloppy uneven length, it clearly was not cut by a professional. Unless that was some kind of new trend, which I highly doubt.

This would be Medusa's new body.

I looked at the second, the male. As I recall, I didn't like him very much. He was too powerful, I could clearly see that, but was also too kind. It scared me how much someone so kind and emotionally weak could be so strong physically. He had brown hair and kind, sea-blue eyes. His skin was a tanned shade, his olive skin tone told me he was at least a descendent of someone who lived in a country on the Mediteranian sea. He was muscular and, physically, was the exact opposite of the girl, who was thinner, not very muscular, and yet was somehow very mean-looking.

My new body.

My first order was not to hurt them. I wouldn't be dumb enough to do that without provocation, anyway, but I told Medusa I would not out of habit. I walked into the room they were in.

"Hello," I said, monotonously.

"Hey," The boy said. "I heard many things about you." You don't hear that everyday.

I decided to voice my opinion. My voice sounded harsher and more sarcastic then I'd first intended. "My name is Alec, but you probably already knew that."

"I'm Alice." The girl said with a curt, polite nod.

She was a Wendigo, obviously. Most likely descended from a reclusive Wendigo or a Tribal Wendigo, considering that was a tribal greeting.

"Brandon," The boy said. He had an expression on his face that said he was uncomfortable around me. He looked at Alice. "We better get going, Alice." he said, walking towards the door that led out of the room.

Oh, leaving so soon? How insulting of him.

"OK," Alice said, but I could clearly see she wanted to stay and chat with me. She got up and walked past me, giving another respectful nod.

I nodded back.

When they left the room, I heard Brandon say, "I don't like him." He probably thought I couldn't hear him.

I heard Alice respond, saying, "He probably doesn't like you, either." At the moment I didn't really have a real opinion of him. But he did scare me a bit. After that, I heard them say goodbye to Medusa and leave.

I'm not sure I'd enjoy working with them.

I went into the kitchen, craving some chocolate.

Just to clear something up, just because I'm a Wendigo does not mean I only eat people. I do enjoy other things as well, such as chocolate. Deal with it.

Anyways, it was almost seven in the morning at the time and the sun was barely peaking out over the horizon. It was still dark out, which meant I had some time to grab some chocolate, run outside and watch the sunrise.

But Medusa had other plans, seeing as she didn't want me to turn into a 'lazy bum'. "Alec, I want you to follow them out there and help them." she said.

"Yes, Ma'am." I replied. But I wasn't leaving without my chocolate!

"Don't even think about bringing any of that chocolate." Damnit. This chick is a mind reader. I pouted at her, but complied. I grabbed my Dad's old rapier sword(I stole it from him.) and left.

They were already some distance away from the house, it seemed. So I climbed a tree, I'd be able to follow them faster this way. So, I just kept jumping from tree to tree via huge branches. Soon I caught up with them and Alice, not seeing me, started walking in my direction.

Oh well, at least I got a better view of the sunrise.

"I could have swore I saw a Kishin soul." she whispered. I hid my soul, somewhat frightened that she had Soul Perception. If she could read my soul, she would've figured out our plan. And then Medusa probably would have given me possibly the biggest lashing I've ever had. "...It's gone now." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'd back up if I were you. It could be hiding it's soul and then attack you while you're investigating." Brandon replied, fiddling with the sword Medusa lent to him without my permission. The Katana my brother made. I narrowed my eyes at him as Alice backed away.

But soon after I lost my balance, falling to the ground with a yelp. Face-first.

"You need to work on your balance more." Brandon said calmly, while Alice gave me a concerned look.

"Why were you following us?" she asked.

"Lady Medusa told me to help." I replied, standing up and picking leaves out of my hair. "Can't say I'm too happy about working with a couple of humans but I have to do what she tells me to."

"You keep calling me human." Brandon said. "You know that's not true."

My current thoughts at the time: Ha! So _that's _why he offered to help! He's a Kishin wanna' be!

People like that piss me off to no end. It's the same as mocking, trying to be someone you're not.

I glared at him, hoping to look fierce, but most likely failing at it. "I know for a fact you're human. The only difference between you and the rest is the fact that you're half-insane. Almost like you're mocking us Kishin!" I snarled indignantly.

I could tell his soul was half-insane simply by looking at it. At first glance, one would say it was gray. But after looking at it for some time-which I had been doing-one would see some black begin to appear, mixed in with white. The two would be so mixed together, that it appeared to be a moderate shade of gray.

After a while after you notice the actual color, the colors would seperate and one half would appear to be more pure than the other, white. His insane side is pitch black.

Alice's soul, however, is very different. It is mostly black, with shadow-like bits of navy-blue and dark purple here and there. It was a large, evil soul, that seemed to billow out like black smoke. It was also strained, like it wasn't supposed to be connected to her body alone, but was shared with another person. Someone far away.

I turned to face Alice, my gaze was softer, but still angry. "She's not human. She's part Kishin. No normal human has such a peculiar eye-color." I said. "You're a Wendigo, aren't you?"

Alice nodded with a small, shy-sounding, "Yes."

"I knew there was something strange about you," I said, glad that my suspicions were correct. I was still a bit angry, though. I turned to Brandon, a bit disgusted at the fact I'd be stuck in _his_ body if the experiment was a success. I didn't know at the time there'd be no experiment. "You're no different than the rest of those mortal scum." I spat.

"I suggest you temper the tone of your voice," Brandon replied, becoming angry.

_Good,_ I thought. _If I am to properly use his body in the future, then I must break him. _

"Unless you want to burn in hell for eternity." he finished, his left eye turning into flames. If he was trying to intimidate me, it wasn't working.

I unsheathed my long claws. "I'm guessin' you want to die today, don't ya'?" I mocked, even though there was no way I was going to hurt him. Alice stepped between us, probably thinking otherwise.

"Would you two stop arguing? We're not going to get anything done with you two fighting!" she yelled. I re-sheathed my claws, crossing my arms.

"My apologies." I said.

"Sorry." Brandon muttered, the flames dissappearing.

"Now that you've both calmed down," Alice began, giving us disappointed looks. "We can actually get something done. I swear, I'm the only one with any common sense around here." This was amusing to me, though my expression was somewhat annoyed due to the fact that the comment was a direct insult to my ability to think and comprehend things.

Brandon, I could see, was trying remain neutral and set aside his ever-increasing anger. I suppose her comment was making him angry. I decided to say something, curious as to what would happen.

"I find it funny how she hardly said anything, and you _still_ got ticked off." I said in an amused tone of voice. I wonder how he'll respond? "Anger issues, much?"

"It's not anger issues, I can actually control my emotions very well. It's just that I hate you." he replied, his words dripping with venom. I don't see how he could hate me when he only just met me, though. Couldn't see it then, still can't see it.

"Same." I replied, curious to see how he'd respond to that.

"Well, now that we know each other's feelings, we should get back to work." he replied, turning away and making me confused.

I raised an eyebrow. "Humans are so weird." I said.

Alice agreed.

"Vaffanculo." Brandon muttered. I didn't know what he said(I still don't, actually.), but I was guessing it was something nasty.

"Fuck you, too, bastard." I replied.

Alice face-palmed. "Men." she muttered.

"So, you're multilingual. Enfoncer fantastique." Brandon spat.

"Bilingual, not multilingual." I said. At the time, I thought that he'd just made 'multilingual' up to confuse me. Don't laugh at me, it's not my fault I didn't know what it was. I just didn't get out much at the time and you can blame my Dad for that! Anubis, that is what his name was.

I've always found it odd that he was a Kishin given one of Lord Death's most famous names. But it fit him; God of Death. He may not have been a Reaper, but he certainly could've fit the part. That bastard. That abusive, violent bastard.

After all, aren't Reapers the evil ones and Kishin the good?

I'm getting off track, aren't I? Anyway...

"Oui, vous ne savez pas français? Parfait." Brandon said with a grin. My french skills were a little rusty, but I knew it translated to something along the lines of "So you can't understand french? Perfect!" or "You don't speak french? Wonderful!".

I replied in french, saying that I could. "En, veistu íslensku? Что относительно русского языка? Ίσως ξέρετε Ελληνικά; " I added in Icelandic, Belarusian and... Greek? I think it was Greek.

"Já, ég. Да, Я Делаю. Ναι, έΧω κάvει. Tu loqui latina? Albo jak o polską?" Brandon inquired in... I believe it was Latin, some language I don't know(Russian, perhaps?) and Polish. I'm not sure about the latter, but it sounded Polish. I was about to reply when Alice cut in.

"If you're going to argue, do it in _English_!" she yelled. She probably couldn't understand us and wanted to know we were saying. She seemed more confused than angry.

"Fine. But now I know you are one to keep secrets." Brandon replied, glancing at me with what appeared to be a self-centered smirk. He was beginning to annoy me. I don't know why, but he was.

"Who said I had anything to hide?" I replied, sounding more harsh than I meant to.

"You said you were bilingual, meaning you know only two languages. Then, you spoke in Icelandic, Greek, Russian," Belarusian, not Russian."and must know German since you live here. Since you know more than two languages, you lied about being bilingual. That, or you're just freaking retarded." the meister explained, grinning a little as he said the last line.

Yes, he's a meister. That's the 'pure' part of his soul.

Anyway, I was slightly dumbstruck at the comment, but that was only for a second. I didn't want their first impression of me to be an idiot, so I decided to lie about lieing about it.

"Well, that's the only thing I'll lie to you two about." I said, leaning against a nearby oak tree.

"Im doubtful." Brandon said. "Cmon, we need to find some kishins." he said, and then began walking.

"Believe what ya' want, filthy human, but you'll regret that choice soon." I smirked. It was all talk, but I felt powerful just saying such a thing.

Oh, and about the 'filthy human' comment. I was very young for a Wendigo at the time. And very prideful. I didn't take other people's opinion as seriously as I do now. Sorry if I offended anyone. So, as I was saying...

"And for god's sake, if you call me 'filthy human' one more time, I'll rip out your damn tongue." Brandon threatened, looking at me through his far peripheral vision.

I chuckled, muttering a spell under my breath. "Ego voco thee ex terra of silenti , septumdecim campester abyssus , umbrum barathrum. Exorior quod operor thy bidding. exsisto existo."

Then I made a motion with my hands. Then Brandon's shadow slipped out from underneath him, making him trip.

Hey, technically I didn't hurt him. His shadow did, so shut it! And yes, I can use Old Magic. All male Wendigos can. Deal with it.

So, after that Alice turned to face me. "I didn't know you could use magic."

"You never asked." I said as I stepped over Brandon, accidently stepping on his head in the process. I was going to apologize, but decided not to for some reason. Perhaps things would've turned out differently if I did... Alice walked around him, looking amused.

Brandon stood, spitting a few curse words at me. Then, somehow, the soles of my shoes melted. I looked at his soul once again, and it was surrounded by fire.

He had copied the wavelength of a witch, which showed me that he had a very flexible soul.

"See? You're not that special." Brandon jeered, walking past me. I took my burned feet out of my melted shoes and began walking. The cold morning air was welcomed against my skin, as was the soft, dew-covered grass and firm-yet-moist soil.

Then it occured to me that the Death Weapon Meister Academy back in America, the country where these two came from(We were in Germany, you see. My home country.), would never let someone like this go without attending the school.

They were Academy students sent to catch and kill Medusa, or at least Brandon was. At the time, I supposed that Alice was some sort of hired help or made a deal with the Academy to have her life spared if she helped. At the moment I thought it was a foolish deal, the Academy kills every Kishin they see on sight. No exceptions.

I decided to use this against them.

"That's a copied wave-length. Not magic." I said, following Brandon. "If you could use magic, you would've already created the Magitechnology. Oh wait, no. You wouldn't have." I smirked. "The Academy has a rule against hurting humans, right?"

"Yes, but we are supposed to hurt and kill kishins. So technically, I could torture you to death right now and be rewarded for it. It's essentially government-sponsored brutality." Brandon explained, grinning a little.

Alice, however, looked alarmed. The reaction I was hoping for. "Brandon, we never told them we were Academy Students..."

"He knows. That's why he asked that question." Brandon responded, turning to look at Alice.

Alice took a deep breath. "If he knows THAT MEANS MEDUSA KNOWS, DUMBASS!"

I inwardly laughed at that.

"So?" Brandon retorted. "We'll just say we've gone rouge since we hate Lord Death." he said lowly, which was a waste since I could still hear him speaking in front of me.

"Brandon, me and Alec are the same person. If I can tell if someone is lying by just listening to their heartbeat, he can, too!" Alice whisper-yelled. "We can't lie to them!"

This statement confused me at the time. I wondered, what did she mean by 'me and Alec are the same person'? I decided not to say anything and to just listen.

"I can slow my heartbeat by lowering my wavelength, remember?" Brandon replied, still whispering.

"Well, even though I'm good at lying my heart quickens a bit when I do! I can't do that soul thingy that you do!" Alice said. "Know what? What's the point of whispering? He's a Wendigo, he can hear us, anyway!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in frustration.

I chuckled at that. "She's right~." I replied in a sing-song, taunting tone of voice. "What I don't get is the fact that you said we were the same person, Alice. Would one of you mind explaining? Tell the truth~!"

"Hell, he thinks we're crazy anyways." Brandon said, sighing. "We are from different dimensions. We just want to use the Magitechnology to get back to our original dimensions. Oh, and Alice here?" he asked, leaving a pause for dramatic effect. "She's you from her dimension. So, any weird fantasies you might've come up with is basically incest." he said, grinning.

I raised an eyebrow at the last statement.

"One; I believe you. Two; I've barely known her for an hour. And three; that would be self-cest, not incest." I said, running to catch up to the two. "Incest is pretty common among Wendigos, anyway."

I know that by human standards, it's pretty wrong, but there is no other fool-proof way of keeping a blood-line pure. Any who stray from their original blood-line-let's take me for example-if I were to, say, have a child with a human I would be shunned by all other Wendigos, despite my royal blood, and the human would be cursed or killed.

What happens to the child depends on whether it is a male or female.

Males are usually taken to the family of the Wendigo parent and are either raised to replace them or killed by the head of the family, usually the father of the Wendigo who has 'sinned' in an attempt to redeem himself. The more cruel the death, the better chance of redemption. Starvartion is the worst form of torture.

If they allow the child to live, they, too, will be shunned.

Females are usually either left with the human's village or city or grow up with their Kishin parent in isolation. Many are killed by the Kishin police force, or the 'Divine Enforcers', as they like to call it, when they grow up.

If a Wendigo were to have a child with a Wendigo from another family, the two would have to start a family of their own by first chanting a soul-binding spell, much like a human 'marriage'. The father would have to build them their own Main House, which usually appears small on the outside but grows larger on the inside due to magic.

All Main Houses appear the same with the symbol of what the family name is. Mine has long faded away, but it used to be that of an eagle wearing a crown to symbolise that we were the first family, the original Wendigos decended from Pandora and Xerxes. That we were royalty, not mere servants!

It was actually the inspiration for the Prussian flag.

Now, I know this because it happened to my brother, Lucian. His main house is shaped like a Gypsy caravan. He's an Incubus/Dragon Wendigo, you see. I'm a Wolf Wendigo. I'll explain this later, but just listen for now.

He met a Bat Wendigo named Fletch and, being an Incubus, 'took' her. Of course, I only figured out that Fletch was a girl almost a week from the current time of the story, but nevermind that!

He had ten kids then(You think that's bad? Wait 'till you hear how many siblings _I_ had!), all of them girls. All of them loved. Luckily for him, his family stayed together, unlike mine...

But I got a bit too carried away, didn't I? So as I was saying...

"That's fucked up." Brandon said plainly. I guess being with Alice so much made him used to Wendigos and our so-called 'weird' habits.

Alice glanced at Brandon. "That's the only way to keep a bloodline 'pure'. I'm actually a hybrid because my mother was a human and not one of my aunts." she explained. "All five of them were killed by Academy students, but I didn't know them, so I don't really care."

Harsh.

"I guess that makes sense." he said, thinking about it.

"See? Not so weird now, is it?" I asked, while Alice face-palmed for some reason. I still don't know why.

"No, it's still freaking gross, but it makes sense in the context in which it is used." Brandon replied.

"I know." I replied nonchalantly. "It does make sense that way. I don't see why it's illegal in America, though."

"There isn't really a reason for it to be illegal, but I think it's based on the bias of Americans wanting to be aesthetically 'perfect'." he explained, putting perfect in quotation marks with his hands. "Since most children who are born from an incest sexual intercourse have birth defects,"

I was going to point out that it was only a small percent higher than normal kids, but decided not to. Let the humans be stupid.

"I think it's just the government trying to establish the 'perfect' race." he finished, once again putting perfect in hand quotation marks.

"No-one is perfect." My counterpart and I said in perfect unison.

"Exactly. But people want to be perfect, so by eliminating a variable that would hinder this perfection, they feel closer to being 'perfect'." Brandon replied. I listened intently, fascinated by human standards, but a little disgusted at their vanity and greed.

Though I have no room to talk on the subject of sin. I'm surprised by my own lust and envy. Such ugly emotions, but I detest vanity the most.

Most of you probably know vanity as pride.

Why do I hate the pride the most, you ask?

Because my father was a very prideful person. He thought he could push me and my siblings around, hurt us, even, and get away with it. Do you know how many paranoid, sleepless nights I've had because of that bastard? How many times my siblings and I almost _died_ because of him?!

I enjoyed seeing the pride in his eyes turn into pure, intense fear as I ended his life. I finally got the respect I deserved after that.

They all feared me, all of those who teased me because I was small. Bullied me. Beat me! I showed them all just how powerful I could be, and they bowed at my feet in fear.

My siblings? They loved me for destroying the brute, for ending their misery. At least... for a while. They all left, as did anyone else who had enough courage to. Those who were left with me couldn't even hold a normal conversation with me! They were too afraid to have any use to me and they all died.

How is it that I was left all alone?

I'm rambling too much. Please excuse my little rant and we shall continue.

"Oh." I said, before doing something very random that I, myself, am confused about. Perhaps lonesomeness drove the action from me? "But on the note of Alice being me, that would technically make her family, kinda' like a sister," I hugged Alice. "So, you can't touch her~!" Alice had no reaction to that, she just looked extremely confused.

"Why? Do you want her?" Brandon teased, chuckling to himself.

"As of right now, she is MY property~!" I replied, sticking my tongue out.

"Well, too late for that." Brandon responded, then turned and walked away.

This made me confused. In a Wendigo society, it was very common to own a slave, though they were treated more like servants.

If a Wendigo mistreats a slave and the slave's family finds out, then that family has motive and permission to kill the owner and take back their child(Usually females. They're the best workers, after all.).

At that moment, I had thought that perhaps in addition to being from alternate universes, the reason Alice had stayed with Brandon was because he had _bought _her from her universe and took her into this one.

I walked after Brandon quickly, followed by a confused Alice. "What do ya' mean, 'too late for that'?"I demanded. It's a huge insult for a Wendigo to be bought by a human. The insult is bigger if it's a Reaper who buys one.

"Nothing~!" he chimed with a grin.

Then, Alice decided to speak. "Well, technically, neither one of you 'own' me. Being a Wolf Wendigo, I am loyal only to the first person I pledge my alleigance to- which would be the Death the Kidd from my universe. So I'm actually _his_ property." I looked at her with a sad expression.

Wow, she must have been pretty poor to sell herself as a slave to the Reaper; pledge her allegiance to him, even! I felt sort of sorry for her, to be forced to accept such a fate. At least she wasn't Brandon's property. I'm not sure which is worse.

"We were just joking around Alice." Brandon said, a concerned look appearing on his face. I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I was being serious."

"Technically, she isn't property, so no-one can 'own' her." Brandon said bluntly.

"Says you." I replied, not believing him. "We should get her opinion on this!"

"My opinion?" Alice asked.

I nodded.

"My opinion is that you should both shut the fuck up." she said.

I pouted. "You're so mean."

"I'm just trying to educate him so that I don't have to work with a total dumbass." Brandon said, crossing his arms. I was rather offended.

I glared at him. "FYI, I'm a purebred Wolf Wendigo, so shut it!" I'd explain this to you, but then information would be repeated and nobody likes that, do they?

Alice sighed. "In that case, he's actually smarter than me. A Wendigo's young recieve all the knowledge and memories of previous generations and since I'm half human, I didn't get all of my father's knowledge."

Yep. That's all the information in a nut-shell.

"I bet he doesn't know the average life span of a Great White either." Brandon replied smugly with a short chuckle.

"35-40 years." I replied with a small smile.

"Congradulations, you read the picture books in kindergarten." Brandon said, not impressed in the least. "How about something more challenging?"

"Sure," I smirked. "What's the first religion in the world and who created it?"

"Your 'sister' told me this. It was kishinhood and was established by King Xerxes and the Red Queen." he said.

Red Queen = Pandora Maevveen.

"Nope. It was Hinduism and it was established by the Assyrians." I replied matter-of-factly. "Kishinhood happened a couple centuries after Buddhism."

"Well, sorry Mr. History. Besides, I hate history." Brandon said, not really caring. "Now that we've covered maritime biology and cultural history, how about some astronomy? What is eccentricity and what does it have to do with Earth's orbit?"

I still don't know what that is, but another question has been bugging me all these years. _How can he not like history?!_

It's like gossiping with a lot more blood!

"Dunno." I said. "I've never gone to school, so I never learned that."

I'd had many chances to, but father never let me... I wanted to go, of course, but whenever I asked to, he'd yell at me.

"Really? I would've thought that during the course of hundreds of generations, someone might've heard of it." Brandon replied. "Besides, Hinduism wasn't the first religion. Recent archeoligical digs have found cave paintings and ritual tools used for religious sacrafices dating back about 100,000 years." he added in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Oh well," I said. "The Wolf Wendigo dynasty doesn't date back that long ago, so I wouldn't have known that anyway."

"That was in the newspaper this morning." Brandon said.

Alice and I gave him a confused look. "What's a newspaper?"

"My god, what rock have you been living under for the last 100 years?" he asked himself, face-palming.

Well, then.

"A newspaper is that small booklet made of paper you get delivered to your house every day that tells you the news. Hence, newspaper." he explained, removing his hand from his face.

Upon hearing the first comment, Alice quickly grew depressed. "I haven't been living under a rock..." she muttered.

I glared at Brandon, feeling very offended. How dare a mortal, let alone a mere _child_(Actually he's a teenager, but oh well.), insult a Wendigo of royal blood such as I like that! "Fuck you, too, buddy!"

"I'm sorry, I'm just still a little ticked off by Alec's presence."

What the hell did _I_ ever do to him?!

" I didn't actually mean it." An emotion was emitted from his soul, one I couldn't really understand. One I never had understood or felt for anyone except my siblings, who I have to feel this emotion for.

The emotion was love.

I could see then that they cared for eachother, Alice and Brandon. And I had felt envious of them, for I myself had never recieved such an emotion from anyone except my youngest brother, Lucian who I've already told you about, and my youngest sister, Blair the cat demon.

At that moment, I hated them. I really, truly did. I wanted to rip their affection for eachother apart. Ruin it so badly that they'd never love eachother again. So I did just that.

I'm ashamed.

I continued to glare at him, angry for a different reason, now. "Since she's me from a different dimension, that technically means that she's ticking you off by being here." I said narrowing my eyes. I swiftly turned the opposite direction, grabbing the back of my counterpart's shirt, and started walking. "C'mon, Alice. We don't need to deal with stupid, filthy humans like him!" I said, loud enough for Brandon to hear.

"And I don't need to deal with a fucking retarded wendigo talking the common sense out of the only Kishin who has some!" Brandon yelled back, sounding angry and walking in the other direction.

Alice opened her mouth to reply, but I cut her off. "No, no. We don't talk to scum like him. Just stick with your own kind." I said. I turned my head in his direction to call back to him. "And YOU stick with yours!"

"Mines more plentiful, more intelligent, and more ruthless than any fucking cannibal like you will ever be!" he called back, being forced to yell because of the large distance between us.

Alice seemed infuriated at this.

"You're right, Alec!" she hissed. I let her go and she walked beside of me. "I should stick with you instead of partnering myself with someone so inferior to me."

Brandon continued walking without a reply or even looking at us. He probably didn't hear her.

Alice's soul billowed out even larger and an ugly, sinfully red emotion spilled from it.

Anger; rage; wrath. Whatever you'd like to call it.

"He doesn't deserve you." I hissed at her quietly, wearing a large smirk on my face. "He probably doesn't even love you. It's just infatuation~." Alice narrowed her eyes, a scowl coming to her face and tears brimming her eyes. I almost felt sorry for her, but I wanted to ruin her love as much as I wanted to crush Brandon's.

She grew angrier and angrier, until she transformed into something barely human.

First of all, she looked more feral. Her hair was messy, just like mine. Her teeth, almost all of them were sharp and pointed canine fangs.

Her nails grew, twisting at awkward, pointed angles menacingly. They changed into a yellowish shade of white. They'd turned into bone-like claws, similar to my own claws, only longer.

Her skin, which was already pale enough, turned into a sickly gray color. The whites of her eyes turned yellow.

She was horrifying. I was ready run right out of there, but my fear froze me in place.

Yes, I'm a coward. When it comes to the choice of fighting or fleeing, I flee. Doesn't matter what scares me. Hell, it could be a freaking bunny! I will run.

I'm a coward and I'm proud.

I decided to make a joke of her now frightening appearance.

"Wow, Alice. You look scary~!" I said with fake childishness and a fake smirk. Seriously, she was scaring me for life!

Alice's response was to punch a nearby tree, which sent it toppling onto another and creating a domino effect. "Let's just get back to Medusa." she growled. "We'll just tell her that Brandon died."

I chuckled at her cruelty. "And if he even bothers coming back, we _will_ kill him." I smirked.

Or she would.

She only nodded in response.

We continued walking in silence. I tried to strike up a conversation every now and then, but she wouldn't speak to me. We were about half way to Medusa's-scratch that _**MY**_-house when she froze. "What's wrong?" I asked as a crude, ugly expression appeared on her thin face and her lips curled into a scowl.

"That bastard is actually coming back!" she snarled angrily.

The nerve of some people.

I narrowed my eyes and smirked. "Well then, I guess we'll have to kill him anyway." I said, licking my lips. "I haven't eaten for awhile and I'm famished."

No, I wasn't _really _planning to eat him. I only eat _dead_ bodies. Blood just... ew. It's disgusting. Just thinking about it makes me sick. He probably doesn't taste good, anyway.

"Same here. I haven't eaten a human for a long time." Alice replied with a stoic expression.

She was being serious.

Soon, however, the wind picked up and there came Brandon with a large dark gray aura surrounding him. His teeth were sharp and there was some kind of metal with a black and red pattern on it covering half of his face. A single large, demonic wing spread from his shoulder, which I found kind of weird.

I wondered why a wing would just randomly grow on someone's shoulder.

His eyes caught on fire again and he spoke with a reverb in his voice. "I am going to slowly dismember him, and enjoy every scream of agony and fear he utters."

He wants to torture and kill me because I made someone mad at him.

...What?

Alice quickly turned and lunged, stabbing Brandon. She twisted her claws, making Brandon grin(What is he, masochistic or something?), and she yanked them out. The hole in his stomach filled instantly.

DEMON!

_They're killing eachother, _I thought. So I did the only sensible thing for someone like me.

I hid behind a tree.

But I was also curious about what was going on, so I poked my head out from behind it.

"You are mocking us," Alice snarled. Her back was turned to me, so I couldn't see her face. She clawed at the half of his face with the metal on it. The metal shredded easily enough. "I'll show you whose better!" She stabbed through his jaw.

Ouch.

"We're more powerful than you inferior humans!" she yelled, removing her claws. But as she did so, his jaw repaired itself and the metal on his face regenerated.

"Stop doing that," He chuckled, his voice echoing through the forest. Honestly, it was creepy. If you heard that demonic voice of his, you'd be cowering in fear. "It tickles."

He raised his hand quickly, the back of it hitting Alice's face. Hard. I could hear it from my hiding place. I ducked my head back, before slowly peeking back out. The impact had sent her through several thick trees. Poor Alice, but I felt worse for the spirits that dwelled in those trees.

Looking back on it, I just realized how much of a fail that was on Alice's part.

After that, Brandon raised his hand once more and pointed at me. "You," he growled in a hate-filled voice. "Die."

Why me?

Suddenly, the metal that was on his face leaked from the ground and formed a circle around me. Spikes shot up.

One of the particularly large ones rose almost to my face. The close proximity of it made me stumble backwards, sending a wide one through the middle of my stomach. Blood spilled from my mouth as I gasped from the pain. The spike rose above me for a few feet and I could clearly see my insides. My intestines hung from it and I had almost felt the weakest I'd ever felt in my life. Almost...

The coppery taste and smell of my own blood was enough to make me want to puke and everything kept turning black. I don't remember the rest of their fight, but one thing Alice said to Brandon, more like yelled at him, stood out to me. 'You humans are all the same.'

I couldn't agree more.


End file.
